Disruptions
by Kamiyashi
Summary: Entangled Series 13. When Yuugi gets sick and can't participate in Kaiba's latest tournament, a mysterious stranger steals the spotlight. Prideshipping: KxYY
1. Chapter 01: Bad News

**Title: ** Disruptions

**Series:** Part 13 of _Entangled_. Takes place shortly after _Lost & Found_.

**Summary: **When Yuugi gets sick and can't participate in Kaiba's latest tournament, a mysterious stranger steals the spotlight.

**Pairings:** Kaiba x Yami

**Rating**: Rated **M** for a graphic sexual lemon, language, and adult situations.

**Disclaimer:** _Yu-Gi-Oh!_ does not and will never belong to me.

* * *

**Chapter 01: Bad News**

"What the fuck do you mean you're _sick_?" Kaiba yelled into his phone, clenching it so hard he heard the case start to crack alongside his composure. "You aren't _allowed_ to be _sick_! Not today, damn it!"

The sound of sickly coughing did little to convince Kaiba and he continued berating, "So you have a cough? Suck it up and get your ass down here. Wear a mask, I don't care, just get here _now_."

"Seto-kun, I _can't_," Yuugi protested, feeling just as bad for what he was doing to Kaiba as he was for his illness. "I tried everything to get better, but every time I stand up, I pass out. I'll never make it through a duel."

"Then pass out on stage. It'll be _great_ for ratings," Kaiba shot back sarcastically as he ran his fingers through his hair irritably.

"You know I'd be there if I could," Yuugi weakly protested, trying to sit up and lying right back down as another dizzy spell overtook him.

"I'll send a car," Kaiba tried as a last ditch effort, knowing that Yuugi had to be seriously sick to blow off a duel—and not just any duel, but his internationally televised tournament that he had been planning for almost a year.

Kaiba was startled when he heard Mokuba's voice on the other end of Yuugi's phone explaining, "Nii-sama, there's no way he's making it to the tournament."

"Mokuba?!" Kaiba exclaimed in disbelief. "Great, now you're going to get sick, too? What the hell are you doing over there anyway?"

"Nii-sama was busy, so I was going to drag Yuugi here myself, but I'm serious, there's no way he's making it out of his room, let alone through an entire outdoor tournament," Mokuba explained, looking sympathetically at Yuugi who looked like he had been dragged through the Shadow Realm and back.

"Damn it," Kaiba swore, his mind rapidly trying to figure out what to do next. "Now what the fuck am I supposed to do?"

"I don't know, but we'll figure something out," Mokuba tried to reassure his irate older brother. "I'm on my way back now. And yes, I'm washing more than just my hands, so you don't have to worry that either of us are going to catch what he's got."

Kaiba hung up the phone and tried to resist the urge to throw the phone against the farthest wall. "Think, Seto, _think_," he told himself, knowing there was too much at stake to just give up and accept the fact that the King of Duels was too sick to make an appearance—a much _publicized_ appearance, at that.

A loud knocking on his door stopped his racing thoughts and Kaiba yelled out, "Enter," hoping that there was good news on the other side of that door.

Isono entered with a bow and without preamble said, "Sir, there's something that you need to see."

"Unless it magically solves all of my problems, I really don't have time for it," Kaiba growled. "And if you're here, who the hell is with Mokuba?"

"Matsuhama-san is with Mokuba-sama," Isono answered first, knowing above all else, that was his boss' number one priority. "And I believe what I have to show you will help with the current…situation."

"Then hurry up and show me," Kaiba snapped, the last of his patience being sapped.

Turning on the TV to the tournament, Isono gestured for his boss to sit down, knowing it would be for the best. However, Kaiba stubbornly remained standing as he demanded, "And what is this showing me?"

"A moment, Kaiba-sama," Isono said gently, relieved when the phone that was tightly clenched in Kaiba's hand wasn't lobbed at him. He watched anxiously as the recap of the latest fights started and he recognized when the news was about to break. "It's coming up next sir."

Even with the warning, Kaiba wasn't prepared for what he saw on his television screen as the announcer excitedly explained, "And this mysterious new-comer has been winning victory after victory with her charm and skills! Very little is known about Anya, but.."

Anything else was tuned out when Kaiba instantly made the connection from Anya's name—Dark Night—to the female version of Yami that was being glorified on the television. "Bring her to me," Kaiba commanded in a terse tone, needing to meet her and see for himself that it wasn't his idiot boyfriend doing something very foolish indeed.

* * *

**A/N:** I know this is a short, slow start to the much alluded to "Anya" fic, but trust me, it builds. Just have a little faith and patience in me, please. ^_^

**NEXT CHAPTER:**

"_You wanted to see me?" Anya asked while walking into the room, withstanding the icy cold glare that Kaiba was giving._

The next chapter goes up on **Sunday, February 17th** and it will be much longer than this one, I promise.


	2. Chapter 02: Confrontation

**Chapter 02: Confrontation**

"You wanted to see me?" Anya asked while walking into the room, withstanding the icy cold glare that Kaiba was giving.

Kaiba got out of his desk chair and walked over to the girl, standing in front of her, towering over her with his height in a show of intimidation. Even though he was staring into wide blue eyes, Kaiba could tell something was off about the girl. Besides all of the physical similarities, the skip of excitement in his connection with Yami gave it away.

Kaiba waited until Anya shifted uncomfortably before demanding, "What the hell do you think you're doing, _Yami_?"

Pouting prettily and drawing attention to his colored lip gloss, Yami innocently questioned, "What?"

"_What_?" Kaiba incredulously repeated, his anger flaring out and making Yami wince from the intensity of it. The majority of the time Yami welcomed and embraced their emotional connection, but sometimes it was a little overwhelming.

Sighing heavily, Yami tried to placate his irate lover. "Why are you so upset about this?" Yami calmly asked, withstanding another minor explosion of rage that quickly returned to simmering anger.

"You promised me months ago that you wouldn't participate, damn it!" Kaiba continued to argue, feeling slightly betrayed and too worked up to be surprised about it.

"And I kept my promise," Yami insisted. "Anya's participating, not me."

Running his fingers through his hair in agitation, he muttered, "You've got to be fucking kidding me."

"Aibou's too sick to play and you needed something exciting to make up for the fact the King of Games isn't here, so what better way than an unknown girl?" Yami tried to reason with Kaiba. "I'm doing this for you."

"Did you even _think_ about the consequences?" Kaiba inquired once his emotions had stabilized. He could feel Yami's discomfort and it curbed some of the more volatile emotions inside of Kaiba; it was weird having to be so in tune with someone else on such a private level.

"It's not like anyone will know it's me," Yami nonchalantly replied with a shrug.

"_I _figured it out, someone else will, too," Kaiba shot back, needing Yami to understand the severity of the situation.

"Besides, I've got it covered, so what's the problem?"

"The problem is that I'm apparently dating a goddamn drag queen!" Kaiba snapped, glaring at Yami for good measure. "Do you really think colored contacts are going to save your ass?"

Snorting at the accusation, Yami countered, "Now you're just being dramatic, Seto."

"Do you have any idea what's going to happen when you win? And what about next year when you have to face off against Yuugi?"

"I love that you say 'when,' and not, 'if,' I win," Yami confessed with an appreciative smile, sauntering closer to Kaiba.

Kaiba was momentarily distracted by Yami's approach and the sexy sway of his hips as he walked. It disturbed Kaiba on multiple levels that Yami looked so attractive in the ridiculous outfit, but that didn't stop him from enjoying the view. Mentally shaking himself, Kaiba tried to get back in control of himself. "The _mutt_ could even beat that worthless excuse for a duelist," Kaiba muttered.

"Then what's the problem?" Yami asked, stopping just short of touching Kaiba.

Irritably running his hand through his hair, Kaiba explained, "When an unknown 'girl' defeats one of the top ten duelists in the world in 'her' first tournament—"

"—which is the point," Yami interjected.

"—the media is going to go crazy trying to research 'her.' And when they find nothing, what do you think will happen then? Or worse yet, if they connect Anya to who you really are—"

"I told you, I've taken care of it," Yami interrupted to reassure Kaiba. "Worse comes to worse, I'll just play the mysterious foreigner card or something."

"It's not going to work," Kaiba predicted, his mind already trying to figure out a way to fix a potentially damaging situation.

Knowing that it would be useless to tell Kaiba to relax, Yami decided to use his disguise to distract him. "Sure it will," Yami murmured as he pressed himself closer to Kaiba, chastely kissing him.

Groaning and forcing himself to take a step back, Kaiba warned, "Not now, Yami." He was off put by the taste of cherry flavored lip gloss, licking his lips to clear the residue transfer.

Smirking wickedly, Yami practically purred, "I _know _you like it," as he started to grind against Kaiba.

It was giving Kaiba all sorts of impure ideas and he needed to stop before he embarrassed himself. Once again pushing Yami off of him, Kaiba tried to maintain some dignity as he denied, "No, and—"

Not interested in hearing the denial, Yami cupped his hand around Kaiba's half-hard member and grinned. "I don't believe you," Yami teased, laughing when his hand was knocked away.

"It's _weird_," Kaiba argued, even as his eyes once again roamed over Yami. His hair was pulled back into a ponytail, leaving only the blond bangs to frame his face. It gave Yami a softer look, the make up only accentuating and enhancing the effect. The tight black beater exposed a slight bit of Yami's firm stomach and the short skirt that was weighed down by multiple belts showed off his firm ass and lithe legs. The high stiletto boots that were covered in intersecting belts completed the look; no one would have reason to suspect Yami's true gender, but it still bothered Kaiba, although that had more to do with other...enhancements. "You're a _guy_."

"So?"

"You have _boobs_," Kaiba growled with a pointed look at the two small mounds that were the most disturbing part of the outfit.

The absurdity of the comment caused Yami to nearly double over with laughter, but he finally reigned in his mirth with some effort. Bringing both of his hands up to cup the fake breasts that Anzu had talked him into wearing for the full convincing effect, Yami lightly squeezed them. "Yeah," Yami agreed, "they're a little…strange."

"A _little_?" Kaiba repeated, his face flushing from his embarrassment at watching Yami grope himself. Even though he knew they weren't real, it was still bizarre to see and it made Kaiba feel flustered.

"Want to touch them?" Yami playfully invited as he brushed his thumbs over the place where his nipples would have been, enjoying watching the shy way Kaiba was blustering.

"Damn it, Yami!" Kaiba swore, further annoyed by the perverse amusement he could feel radiating from the former spirit.

Smiling seductively, Yami once again pressed himself against Kaiba as he challenged, "Scared?"

The colored contacts weakened the effect of the look, but the damage was done. Even though Kaiba knew what Yami was trying to do, his curiosity was starting to trump his sensibility. Feeling ridiculous, Kaiba hesitantly brought his hands up to touch the fake breasts and was startled when Yami tilted his head back with a moan, acting as if he had actually felt the action.

"Come on, I'm only playing," Yami lightly chided when Kaiba stopped touching and started to pull away.

"We don't have time for this," Kaiba reminded him, knowing that their disappearing together was suspicious. Of course, that didn't change the fact that Yami's vocal reaction had gone straight to his cock. It felt so wrong to be turned on by Yami when he was dressed as a woman, but his traitorous conscience reminded him of all the fun they had the last time the former pharaoh played dress up with a skirt.

Instead of answering verbally, Yami aggressively kissed Kaiba in a bid for reconsideration. It worked and Kaiba started moving them until Yami's back connected with the nearest wall. There was a sense of urgency lent by time constraints and Yami hopped up to wrap his legs around Kaiba's waist.

Staggering slightly under the shift in weight, Kaiba recovered and snuck his hands under the skirt to firmly grope Yami's ass. He had been expecting another thong, but was surprised to discover lacey boyshorts instead. Pausing long enough to arch an eyebrow in silent questioning, Yami breathlessly answered, "Cameras," before resuming kissing.

Unable to resist, Kaiba rocked his arousal against Yami's, earning him a beautiful gasp as the former pharaoh tossed his head back against the wall. Repeating the movement at a torturously slow pace, Kaiba began placing soft kisses along Yami's exposed neck as he continued his shallow thrusts that were tempting them both with thoughts of what else they could be doing.

Yami moaned, "Please," desperately holding on to Kaiba as he writhed against the wall. "Oh, Seto…_please_…"

Nipping lightly at Yami's earlobe, Kaiba dropped his voice to the sensuous timber that he knew the former spirit was particularly weak against. "_Please_, what, Yami?"

Yami shuddered at hearing Kaiba speak that way and he started struggling to slide the restrictive underwear off of him. The action caused Kaiba to chuckle and he stopped Yami from going further. Even though the payback was punishment for himself as well, it would be worth it. Quickly realizing the other's intentions, Yami groaned, "No, no, no," as he opened up their connection further to try and change Kaiba's mind.

Flooded by the feelings of arousal and need, Kaiba shivered as it amplified his own desires. "Unless you plan on forfeiting the competition by not showing up, I'd suggest you _stop_," Kaiba warned before returning the favor with a knowing smirk.

It was almost too much for Yami to be bombarded by Kaiba's desires and he conceded, "Okay, okay," as he struggled to control himself. He was grateful when Kaiba abruptly minimized their connection, knowing that he would have made an embarrassing mess of his skirt if it hadn't been done.

The tiny growl of sexual frustration escaping from Yami amused Kaiba and he helped lower his lover to stand once more. "You've got fifteen minutes to get presentable and down on stage," Kaiba advised, looking smug over knowing how worked up he could make Yami.

"You're so cruel," Yami muttered as he tried to straighten his clothes.

Tenderly kissing Yami and lingering, Kaiba's voice was warm with affection as he admonished, "You should know better than to tempt me like that."

Smiling wryly, Yami couldn't stay upset when Kaiba looked at him in such a way. It was moments such as that when Yami could clearly see the love that Kaiba rarely expressed verbally. "Yeah," Yami agreed with another sweet kiss, nuzzling Kaiba lovingly. "We're going straight home after this, right?"

"I thought we would celebrate your victory by—"

"By going straight home and fucking?" Yami interjected, reveling his vulgarity that was made all the more enjoyable by his outward female guise.

Shaking his head at Yami's eagerness, Kaiba corrected, "After dinner." Even though it had been a few months since Yami had regained his corporal form, Kaiba still had fears that the former pharaoh might disappear again due to weakness.

Understanding Kaiba's concern, Yami hugged him as he nodded his agreement, not wanting to further upset him. He knew that Kaiba still fretted, so Yami said nothing and tried to focus on calming his body; it would be impossible to portray himself as a girl if he had an erection.

The feeling of silicone breasts pressing against his chest was disconcerting, but Kaiba ignored it. "Ogata will find you and bring you to me after the duel," Kaiba instructed, even though he had reservations about the idea and still needed to inform his employee of the plan. It was less than ideal, but he trusted Ogata to protect Yami when he could not, even if he had reason to be suspicious of his employee's intentions at times. "But if he lays even a single _finger_ on you, he will be punished accordingly."

Grinning at the unusual thrum of Kaiba's possessive jealousy, Yami chuckled. "I'll…remind him," Yami replied.

Stealing a final kiss, Kaiba murmured, "Do well," before leaving Yami to focus on the battle ahead.

* * *

**A/N:** And so Anya is revealed, fufufu. Poor Kaiba, he just doesn't stand a chance.

I can't believe I originally wrote this part in May 2009 and it's taken me this long to get the chance to post it. Thankfully everything of mine isn't on such a grand scale delay...

**NEXT CHAPTER:**

"_Dude, Kaiba's got a better shot of nailing her than you do," Otogi taunted, winking at the enraged man in question. "So just give it up."_

Banter is fun and the next chapter is full of it~. I hope everyone enjoys reading it as much as I did writing it. I'll be posting it on **Sunday, March 3rd**, so please look forward to it! Until then, I'll enjoy reading all of your wonderful reviews!


	3. Chapter 03: Observations

**Chapter 03: Observations**

When Kaiba returned to their seating area, he narrowed his eyes when he saw who was missing. "Where is Anzu?" Kaiba icily demanded, startling everyone who hadn't heard his return. He had no doubt that she had a hand in helping Yami with the insane scheme and he fully intended to talk to her about it.

"She said something about makeup," Mokuba helpfully replied, although he thought it was unusual for his brother to ask after her.

Silently bristling, Kaiba nodded his thanks to his brother and asked, "When did you get back?"

"Not that long ago," Mokuba told his brother, his hair still damp from the shower he took before he left Yuugi's. "He really is sick, Nii-sama."

"I know," Kaiba groused, trying to settle himself.

"I didn't see Yami," Mokuba offered, although he wasn't sure if that would help or hurt. "They said he was out getting more medicine and taking care of some other errands."

Rolling his eyes at the blatancy of the lie, Kaiba let it go. Logically he knew that the unknown foreign girl angle was the best shot he had at redeeming a tournament without a King of Games, but that didn't mean he had to like it. He didn't really understand the degree that he was upset to, other than the reason he was concerned for Yami's safety of his real identity was discovered. Well, that and his entire tournament was now hinging on the intrigue of a mysterious foreign "female."

Trying to force himself to relax, Kaiba found himself instinctively reaching out to Yami, brushing against his mirth and allowing the calm warmth to suffuse him. It worked and Kaiba leaned against the banister with a soft sigh, the anxious tension leaving his body. He knew that it would probably be fine, but Kaiba wanted to be sure of it.

Pulling out his phone, Kaiba dialed Ogata and was greeted by obnoxious laugher. "I was wondering how long it was going to take you to call," Ogata commented, clearly amused. "Anya-chan is something else, isn't she?"

Gritting his teeth and trying to control his temper, Kaiba still sounded terse as he said, "About that."

Taking pity on his boss, Ogata reassured him, "I owed Yami a favor, so I fabricated paperwork and an identity for 'her.' You don't need to worry your pretty little head over it. They can dig as deep as they like, but they're not going to find anything except what I wanted them to."

While Kaiba was relieved to know that Ogata had handled it, he was still suspicious over the reason why he had helped. "What favor?" Kaiba growled, not liking it one bit.

"Don't worry about it," Ogata said with a chuckle, although that was probably only going to make it worse for Kaiba. "I'm keeping an eye on Anya-chan, so I'll make sure everyone keeps their hands to themselves."

"That includes you," Kaiba warned before softening slightly, knowing that he could trust Ogata. "And…thanks."

"You're welcome," Ogata replied, shocked that he had gotten a word of gratitude. "You really are lucky, you know."

Smiling privately to himself, Kaiba quietly agreed, "Yeah, I know."

"Anything else?" Ogata asked, figuring that Kaiba didn't want to hear his thoughts on the couple. Ever since they had reunited, it had made a huge difference in Kaiba and Ogata was grateful; plus it made teasing his boss that much more fun now that he was forgiven. "Anya-chan got called down to stage."

"Call me after the duel when you're leaving," Kaiba ordered before hanging up the phone. He couldn't shake the nagging suspicion that Ogata was planning something else, but Kaiba had no evidence to go off of, so he forced himself to drop the matter.

When Mokuba saw his brother put his phone away, he asked, "Nii-sama, is everything okay?"

The question pulled Kaiba from his thoughts and he turned to face his younger brother. "Yeah, it's fine," Kaiba reassured him, although he still sounded a little distant.

Hiding his smile, Mokuba merely nodded. He could tell that his brother was anxious without Yami there by his side, but there had been no arguing with him when he said he wanted to stay home and take care of Yuugi. Yami's insistence had surprised Mokuba a little, but he understood; if Kaiba was sick, he wouldn't want to leave his older brother to go to a tournament.

All of their attention was interrupted by the announcement that the duel was about to begin. The competitors were introduced and everyone except Kaiba gasped in surprise when Anya strutted onto the dueling platform. The assumed persona was flawless and feminine, exotically sensuous, and cause for a collective murmur from the crowd that soon broke into wolf whistles and catcalls. Kaiba's protective streak made itself almost violently known and he had to struggle to quash the unrealistic desire to make them all stop.

Jounouchi was the first to find his voice and he sounded shocked as he exclaimed, "_That's_ Anya? Damn!"

"I can't believe that Anzu-chan would hide such a hot friend from us!" Otogi complained, his eyes greedily taking in Anya's figure. "God, those legs just don't stop! What I wouldn't give to have those wrapped around me…"

Kaiba's rage suddenly became positively murderous and he forced himself to not react. That only became more difficult as the guys continued their assessment of Anya as the game began.

"She's not Shizuka-chan," Honda commented, "but she's still hot."

"Don't bring my sister into this!" Jounouchi snapped as he threw a punch at his friend.

Reflexively dodging it, Honda laughed as he said, "Come on, look at that girl!"

"She's my sister, you sick fuck!" Jounouchi yelled as he grabbed the front of Honda's shirt and menacingly pulled him closer.

Laughing at the two bickering friends, Otogi pointed out, "I'm pretty sure he meant Anya-chan, Jounouchi."

Releasing his hold on Honda's shirt, Jounouchi sounded somewhat relieved as he said, "Oh, then hell yeah! That girl is fucking hot! She'd give Mai a run for her money."

"Don't let Mai-chan hear that," Otogi warned with another laugh. "Although if the two of them fought…damn, maybe you should tell her."

The TV with a live feed was on and Jounouchi gestured in its direction as he commented, "God, look at that tight ass! I'd love to—"

Unable to take it any more, Kaiba exclaimed, "Enough!"

Everyone looked at Kaiba, surprised to see him seething with barely repressed anger. "What the hell's your problem?" Jounouchi demanded, completely puzzled by Kaiba's outburst, but still pissed over it.

Mentally cursing himself for his lapse of control, Kaiba simply said, "I don't want to hear it. Have some fucking respect, asshole."

"Hey, I don't want to see you and Yami going at it all the time, but when has that ever stopped you?" Jounouchi heatedly challenged. "Maybe I should bring that girl around and see how you like walking in on us, you hypocritical bastard!"

An unwanted image of Jounouchi with Anya flitted through Kaiba's mind and he almost lost control of his rage. The only thing that calmed him was the fact that he knew that Yami would never let it happen. "Do it and die," Kaiba threatened, his voice laced with a chilling malice.

Otogi was completely baffled by the level of Kaiba's seriousness regarding Anya, but he didn't need to understand the situation to know that it needed to be stopped before it escalated any further. "You act like Jounouchi could even get her number," Otogi insulted with a chuckle, "let alone _actually_ score with her. Hell, he'd be lucky if she would even _talk_ to him."

Turning on his friend, Jounouchi yelled, "Whose side are you on, Dice Boy? I could get her number if I tried!"

"Number of her lawyer, maybe," Honda joked, smirking as he watched his friend continue to go into a comical rage.

"Dude, Kaiba's got a better shot of nailing her than you do," Otogi taunted, winking at the enraged man in question. "So just give it up."

"It's not like he would even be interested in her anyway," Jounouchi shot back, his male pride refusing to capitulate. "He wouldn't even know what to _do_ with her."

Sneering at Jounouchi, Kaiba couldn't help but goad, "You think I don't know how to pleasure someone like Anya?" Outside of his rage, there was some twisted amusement in knowing it was really Yami when no one else did.

Jounouchi gaped at Kaiba before quickly recovering with a rude, "Why would you? You want _guys_."

"No, just Yami," Kaiba irritably corrected. "Regardless, I bet I could have Anya on her knees for me without any effort."

The confident audacity of the claim made Otogi practically howl with laughter as Jounouchi began twitching. Mokuba merely stared up at his brother is disbelief, unaccustomed to hearing Kaiba speak in such a manner.

Recovering somewhat, Jounouchi accused, "Why? Because you have money?"

"That has nothing to do with it," Kaiba countered smoothly, infuriating Jounouchi further. "It is merely a statement of fact, mutt. If I so desired, she would be mine."

"You have Yami!" Jounouchi yelled, his anger shifting in defense of his absent friend. "Why would you even _think_ of saying something like that?"

"Does being with Mai prevent you from such…vulgarities?" Kaiba questioned, smirking viciously as he watched Jounouchi splutter.

Irritably running his fingers through his hair, Jounouchi shot back, "That's different!"

"Why? Because you're with a woman?"

Before Jounouchi could respond, Anzu walked in with an apology on her tongue that quickly died when she felt the tense atmosphere. "What's going on?" she asked as she tried to assess the situation.

"Anzu-chan, how could you hide such a hot friend from us?" Otogi asked with a hurt look that was ruined by his playful smile.

Nervously glancing at Kaiba, Anzu suddenly had an idea of what had happened and she tried to explain, "Well, she's kind of…shy."

Snorting at Anzu's choice of descriptions, Kaiba muttered, "That's hardly the word for _her_."

"What the fuck does that mean, asshole?" Jounouchi demanded, glaring hatefully at Kaiba once more.

"Jounouchi-kun!" Anzu reprimanded him, shocked at her friend's behavior. "What's gotten into you?"

Pointing an accusing finger at Kaiba, Jounouchi answered, "Why don't you ask this bastard? He's the one saying he can nail your friend."

Anzu betrayed herself a little when she burst out into hysterical giggles, covering her mouth as if that made a difference. "Sorry, it's just that's…I mean, Seto-kun," Anzu tried to explain before giving up and dissolving into another bout of laughter.

"Hn," Kaiba snorted, causing Mokuba to look up at him in surprise. He had expected his brother to say something—anything—about such a terrible claim, but he almost looked amused by it. "I take it you were assisting _Anya_ with her makeup?"

Quieting herself somewhat, Anzu simply nodded; she didn't trust herself to say anything else without laughing. She couldn't help but notice how Kaiba licked his lips absentmindedly, probably tasting the lingering reminder of cherry flavored kisses from Yami. Anzu knew she was probably going to get reamed out later, but it would so be worth it.

"So you're going to introduce us to her after this duel, right?" Otogi asked, hoping that he could see the girl up close and try his own luck. Failing that, watching Jounouchi and Kaiba interact over her would be highly entertaining, if not a little dangerous. "They get a break for lunch before the semi-finals, right?"

"Uhm…I'm not sure," Anzu hesitantly replied, once again glancing at Kaiba for some sort of hint.

"Yeah, come on, you've got to introduce us!" Honda chimed in, curious to see what would happen if they all met.

Refusing to make a promise she couldn't keep, Anzu said, "We'll see, okay? I'll ask her about it after the duel."

"Oh, she'll meet us," Kaiba said with certainty, smirking when it made Jounouchi splutter anew with protests.

Any further fighting was interrupted by the cheering roar of an appreciative audience over Anya's latest play. Deciding to let it go for now, Kaiba started to strategize for what was sure to be an interesting meeting.

* * *

**A/N:** Poor Jounouchi, he has no idea. I don't know why traumatizing him is so fun, but…it is. XD

Thank you for the positive reception to this story! It's a relief to know everyone is enjoying reading it as much as I did writing it.

**NEXT CHAPTER:**

"_Oh, I'm interested," he murmured as Anya, tracing the side of Otogi's face with the back of his fingers for good measure, "just not in you, sorry."_

And things start to get even more interesting, fufufu. Next update will go up on **Sunday, March 17th**. Until then, I look forward to your reviews!


	4. Chapter 04: In Joke

**A/N:** There's an important **schedule update** at the end of the chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 04: In Joke**

Kaiba arranged for a private conference room for the meeting, knowing that he would want as few people witnessing whatever went down between himself, Jounouchi, and "Anya" during the encounter. It was less than ideal since it drew attention to her and it took away from Yami's lunch time, but Anya wasn't scheduled to play for at least another two hours, so there was still time. _For that and maybe more…_ Kaiba started to think, distracting himself totally.

"Hey, so are you still so confident that you can get her?" Jounouchi taunted Kaiba, drawing his attention. "Because it looks like you don't want anyone else seeing you get rejected by the likes of her."

"I'm sparing myself the public embarrassment of having to be seen associating with you," Kaiba shot back, the comment causing Honda and Otogi to grab Jounouchi before he launched himself at the brunette over it.

"You just don't want to be seen playing favoritism, right?" Otogi guessed, finally letting go of Jounouchi.

"Something like that," Kaiba agreed before his phone rang. "Excuse me."

Walking to the other side of the room to answer the phone, Kaiba asked, "What?"

"You're always so rude on the phone," Ogata joked, although there was plenty of truth in the jibe. "You're treating this like it's a business call."

"Get on with it," Kaiba told him, refusing to cut him any slack.

"We're almost at the conference room so prepare yourself," Ogata warned before hanging up the phone.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Kaiba muttered, his mood immediately darkening at the prospect of whatever Ogata had planned. Rejoining the group with a frown and ignoring Anzu's questioning gaze, Kaiba rested against the table with his arms crossed and waited it out while the guys argued over who got first dibs on Anya.

The knock on the door caused everyone to quiet down and Kaiba glared at the way Ogata ushered Yami into the room by the small of his back. Otogi was the first to speak to her, "Congratulations on your latest victory."

"Thank you," Yami replied in Anya's voice, a slightly husky higher version of his voice. Kaiba could only shake his head that no one else could see Anya's real identity as plainly as he could, but then again, none of them could feel the amused thrum vibrating off of Yami at the situation through a private connection.

"I'm Otogi Ryuuji, pleased to meet you," Otogi introduced himself with a bow, looking up at Anya with a hungry look in his green eyes.

"I can tell," Yami purred in a feminine manner, making Otogi smirk victoriously.

"Interested?" Otogi questioned as he stepped closer to her, causing Kaiba to stand up straight, but he made no other moves.

Kaiba had to admit he was impressed that Yami had even changed his laugh to better suit someone like Anya and it was a beautifully perverse amusement that cut straight through him and he suspected every other male in the room. "Oh, I'm interested," he murmured, tracing the side of Otogi's face with the back of his fingers for good measure, "just not in you, sorry."

Jounouchi's howl of laughter blotted out whatever Otogi's response was as he gracefully backed out after the put down; he was more than ready to watch from the sidelines as things unfolded. "That must be because you were waiting for me," Jounouchi announced, sidestepping into the place that Otogi had just been occupying.

"You sound awfully sure of yourself, Jounouchi-san," Yami said, turning the full attentions of Anya onto him. He felt a little bad, but he wanted to have some fun at his friend's expense.

"You already know who I am," Jounouchi said, "so that must mean you have some interest in me."

"Oh?" Yami asked with a perfectly arched eyebrow that had Anzu giggling into her hand and trying to cover it as an awkward cough.

"I'm certainly interested in you," Jounouchi said with more smoothness than Kaiba would have given him credit for.

When Jounouchi reached out to touch some part of what was turning into his dream girl, he was startled when Ogata warned in a threatening tone, "No touching."

"What, are you her boyfriend or something?" Jounouchi challenged, refusing to step back over it.

"Something like that," Ogata answered, getting a frown from Kaiba at the words, even though he was pleased at the protection offered.

"Sorry, I'm only interested in one person in this room and it's not you either," Yami told Jounouchi with a wink, figuring the real fun was about to start.

"Please say Anzu," Otogi pleaded under his voice, earning a grin from Ogata that he failed to hide from his boss.

Deciding it was time to step in, Kaiba walked over with confident steps, pleased when Otogi pulled Jounouchi out of the way. "That leaves just me," Kaiba announced as he stood close, earning a laugh from Ogata that was quickly stifled with one look over Yami's shoulder.

"Oh, you _are_ as clever as they say," Yami purred as he closed the distance between them, resting a hand on Kaiba's black shirt under his coat.

"Aww, come on!" Jounouchi yelled in disbelief. "You pick the one guy who has zero interest in you?"

"Who said I had zero interest in her?" Kaiba questioned with a look over at Jounouchi that had him spluttering in shock. "Maybe I'm _very_ interested in her."

"It better just be as a duelist," Jounouchi warned, tightening his hands into fists in preparation for attacking Kaiba for betraying Yami.

Pouting prettily, Yami asked, "And what about my interests?" Deciding Kaiba's coat would hide his actions, Yami drifted his hand back and down to grope his ass. He smirked at Kaiba's barely concealed movement of surprise, playing it up to the fullest. "You're the whole reason I entered this tournament."

Taking Yami's hand that was still wandering, Kaiba placed a kiss on the back of it as he murmured, "Then I'm honored that you chose to make your debut here for me."

Jounouchi's jaw dropped at the reaction and he looked over at his friends to see if they were as shocked as he was by what was happening. He was too stunned to even move as the scene continued unfolding before his eyes.

"That's not all I would do for you," Yami continued, entwining their fingers as he lowered their hands.

"That sounds promising," Kaiba responded with a perverse smirk that had Yami's eyes lighting up in joy.

"It's a guarantee, if you're up for it," Yami said, squeezing Kaiba's hand as the connection between them thrummed pleasantly for their pleasure only.

"Oh, I'm up for it," Kaiba replied, which was the last thing he managed to say before Yami reached up and pulled him down for a fierce kiss. Kaiba was certain that Jounouchi had to be physically restrained, but he really didn't care. It reminded him of that time they played Spin the Bottle and Kaiba was determined to put on a hell of a show, letting his hands wander and grope freely as he plundered Yami's eager mouth.

When they finally parted, Yami couldn't help but tease, "Yeah, you're up for it alright."

"_What the fucking fuck is going on_?" Jounouchi yelled, struggling against being held back by Otogi, Honda, and Ogata. "You lying, evil, son of a—"

"Jounouchi-kun," Yami called out in his normal voice, which immediately silenced his friend. Walking over to where he was pinned down, Yami finally took pity on his friend and explained, "It's me, Jounouchi-kun."

"…wait, what?" Jounouchi asked in a small voice, his brain having problems jumping from what he had just witnessed and what was happening now. "Anya is Yami?"

"There's some hope for you yet, mutt," Kaiba commented with a cruel laugh that got him a dirty look from Yami.

Finally shoving all of his friends and Ogata off of him, Jounouchi turned to glare at Kaiba as he accused, "And you _knew_?"

"No, I just randomly start making out with female duelists all the time," Kaiba sarcastically said as he rolled his eyes for good measure. "Of course I knew, idiot."

"Why do you think he got so irritated in the skybox?" Otogi realized, loving the joke. "Damn, Yami you're gonna have to forgive us for some of the shit we said about you up there."

"About my fine ass?" Yami guessed, knowing that Jounouchi had always been partial to that feature on women.

Laughing as Jounouchi turned an interesting shade of red, Otogi said, "Got it in one."

"So _that's_ why you were ready to murder someone earlier," Yami realized, connecting the explosion of rage earlier before his duel to what must have been happening between the guys.

Shrugging, Kaiba accepted Yami's one-armed hug as he rested against his side, pleased with the show of affection in light of what had just happened. "I don't like it when you're disrespected," Kaiba explained without elaborating.

"But you have boobs!" Jounouchi randomly exclaimed, causing everyone to laugh at him. "Why are you dressed as a girl? And seriously, _why do you have boobs_?"

Snickering at the fact that Jounouchi and Kaiba both protested over the same thing, Yami explained, "Because aibou couldn't come, I decided the tournament needed something to spice it up, but I couldn't risk coming as myself, so I had Anzu-chan and Katsuro-kun help me with Anya."

"Katsuro-kun?" Otogi questioned.

"That'd be me," Ogata clarified, liking the appraising look he was receiving.

"Oh?" Otogi hummed with interested, immediately making Kaiba take a mental note to tell Ogata to back off of the teen.

"Anyway, can we go get lunch now?" Yami asked, now that the drama had finally been adverted.

"I don't think I'm going to be able to eat for like a week," Jounouchi groaned, still getting hit with the weirdness of what had just happened.

"You'll get over it," Honda promised as he hauled his friend with him toward the door.

As everyone filed out of the room, Ogata hung back long enough to murmur, "Hell of a show, Seto-chan."

"Get out," Kaiba growled, not amused by the pleased laughter he heard as Ogata obeyed.

"That was fun," Yami said with a pleased smirk, glad that Kaiba had decided to run with the game.

Stealing one more passionate kiss, Kaiba replied, "I don't disagree," and got a pinch for his choice of wording.

"Come on, let's go join the others," Yami suggested. "And yes, we have to."

"Hn," Kaiba snorted rudely, but he still obediently followed, only after making sure there were no eyewitnesses to the two of them exiting the room at the same time.

* * *

**A/N:** Well, that was fun. XD

**NEXT CHAPTER:**

"_Come on, even you have to admit this was totally worth it," Yami tried to cajole him._

Unfortunately, I'm preparing to move back to America right now, so everything is crazy busy. That means no update until **Sunday, April 14th. **I hate to do that to everyone, but it's necessary with everything that's going on with the move and getting settled back into home.

In the meantime, I'd love to hear your thoughts on this chapter!


	5. Chapter 05: Afterward

**A/N: **This chapter contains a **short lemon**, so please **be warned**.

* * *

**Chapter 05: Afterward**

"How can you still be in such a bad mood?" Yami asked from his comfortable position sprawled on Kaiba's lap in the back of the limo. "The tournament was a huge success."

"You really have to ask?" Kaiba dryly questioned, drumming his fingers against Yami's bare thigh in annoyance.

"Come on, even you have to admit this was totally worth it," Yami tried to cajole him.

Snorting rudely, Kaiba denied, "I wouldn't go _that_ far."

"Tell me you didn't enjoy pranking Jounouchi-kun," Yami continued, refusing to stop until he had his victory. "That you didn't enjoy knowing only you can have what everyone else wants."

"That's every day," Kaiba said, stealing a kiss just to shut up Yami.

Arching an eyebrow at Kaiba when they parted, Yami got the impression that was supposed to sound more arrogant than tender, but he'd take the compliment. "Then?" Yami asked, failing to see the source for Kaiba's foul mood.

"Stop worrying," Kaiba told him, wishing he'd just let it drop.

"Not until you tell me why," Yami refused. "Is it Katsuro-kun?"

"Are you going to keep guessing—"

"—until I find out why?" Yami interrupted. "Absolutely."

When Kaiba failed to speak, Yami growled in irritation, causing the brunette to be the one to arch an eyebrow this time. Yami tried an aggressive kiss that was welcomed with equal enthusiasm as Kaiba slid one of his hands up the former pharaoh's skirt. It was distracting Yami from his original goal and it only made it worse when Kaiba smugly laughed at the warring feelings across their connection. "It's not funny," Yami snapped, albeit sounding a bit breathless.

"Who said anything about funny?" Kaiba murmured as he started kissing Yami's neck. "I certainly didn't."

It was starting to become less important to Yami the more playful Kaiba started to become. "Don't think this is helping you out of telling me," Yami swore, even as he shifted positions on Kaiba's lap.

"Uh huh," Kaiba absentmindedly commented, enjoying his slow demolishing of Yami's composure.

"I mean it," Yami promised, but his words came out as a moan when Kaiba started suckling on his ear. It was enough to motivate Yami to shift positions and straddle himself over Kaiba's lap.

The new position allowed Kaiba the chance to firmly cup Yami's ass in his hands and squeeze, cutting off the former pharaoh's protests. "What was that?" Kaiba teased, glancing out the window to see how much further until they were home.

"Later," Yami decided, unable to resist anymore. Kaiba's lips were too tempting and Yami leaned forward to claim them while grinding against the answering hardness below he had inspired.

Kaiba indulged Yami's attentions until they were close to the mansion. Yami was fast to scramble out of the limo and into the house with Kaiba leisurely following. He watched Yami ascend the stairs, smirking perversely at the flashes of black lace he caught.

"You can protest all you want, but I know you like it," Yami called out to him from the top of the stairs.

"Not enough for it to become a habit," Kaiba disagreed.

"A hobby, surely," Yami countered, mimicking his voice into Anya's once more. "After all, it can be a fun new game…"

Kaiba declined to say one way or the other and instead followed Yami into the bedroom. Pinning him against the door, Kaiba initiated a deep kiss, even if it tasted like cherries. Yami enjoyed it, arching his body closer to Kaiba's in silent encouragement for more. When that failed to get a fast enough response, Yami tried to hop up and wrap his legs around Kaiba, only to fail. The aborted attempt made Kaiba laugh as he asked, "What exactly are you trying to do?"

"Move things along," Yami told him, even as he stripped Kaiba of his suit jacket.

Stepping away from the door, Kaiba caught Yami's wrist when he tried to pass. Holding him from behind, Kaiba looked down to the fake breasts that were still tripping him up with their strangeness on Yami. "It really didn't bother you to wear those all day?" Kaiba asked, finding it hard to believe.

"No," Yami said, once his hormone addled mind figured out what Kaiba was referring to. "Why?"

"They're so strange," Kaiba replied, yet unable to resist reaching around and cupping his hands around the two small mounds.

Placing his hands over Kaiba's and giving them a squeeze, Yami agreed, "Yes, but I don't mind them."

"I prefer you as you are," Kaiba murmured against Yami's neck, sliding one of his hands under the skirt to cup the answering erection that was straining against the lace.

"Good to know," Yami replied in the same breathless voice, rocking against Kaiba's hand in encouragement. When Kaiba released him, Yami went over to the bed with a mounting sense of anticipation as he laid down on top of the sheets.

Kaiba was quick to join him, attempting to strip Yami of his skirt. He was surprised by Yami insisting, "Leave it on."

"Seriously?" Kaiba questioned, not sure how he felt about it.

"_Yes_," Yami moaned as he slid the black lace boyshorts off and cast them aside on the floor.

It was one less thing for Kaiba to do, so he shrugged it off and decided to go with it for the time being. Before doing anything else, Kaiba leaned over and got the lube out of the nightstand and gave it to Yami to attend to. Kaiba started to strip himself of his clothes while Yami began to ready himself. Against his better judgment, Kaiba found himself enjoying the show, perverse as it was to see the skirt slide up those pale parted thighs.

Grateful for the easy access, Kaiba was quick to enter Yami once he was ready, moaning in satisfying pleasure as he slid in deep. As he waited for Yami to adjust, Kaiba ran his hands along the former pharaoh's body, gliding over the fake breasts and coming to a stop on his hips.

Yami held fast to Kaiba's biceps as a languid pace was set, a stark contrast to their earlier explorations. Wrapping his legs around Kaiba and ignoring as his skirt moved, Yami arched and undulated as Kaiba took his time pleasuring them both, although he avoided touching the one area that was guaranteed too quick a completion after a long day of teasing. It was a beautiful thing for Yami as their close physical connection deepened their spiritual link, drawing him further and further into the experience.

Eventually Kaiba needed something more so he started to speed up and strike deeper, causing Yami to cry out in appreciation as his body responded in turn. They moved as one and Kaiba finally took pity on Yami, stroking him in rhythm to the pace set by his hips. It made him realize, "You're going to get your skirt dirty at this rate…"

"Fuck it, it will wash out," Yami groaned, not wanting Kaiba to stop for cleanliness reasons. "Just don't stop!"

Deciding it was Yami's problem, Kaiba obeyed and brought him to a fast end before finishing himself with a satisfied sigh as he pulled out and laid down on the bed. Yami struggled to get out of his clothes and Kaiba lent a hand to help the process.

With the clothes discarded on the floor where they belonged, Kaiba forced himself to move and take a shower. Yami followed with a groan, but offered no further protests as they entered the bathroom and turned on the water.

It was a fast shower and they were soon lazing in bed together, with Kaiba lightly trailing his fingers along Yami's sensitive skin.

"So what do we do next year?" Yami asked. "Queen of Card Games versus the King of Duels?"

It would be a hell of a tournament draw and Kaiba recognized that. "Probably. But what are you going to do? Compete in the interim?"

"Maybe," Yami coyly confirmed, finding the idea fun.

"Just be careful," Kaiba requested, wondering if he should have Ogata keep watch or not. As much as he wanted to outright ban it, Kaiba recognized that he couldn't keep Yami in a cage and if he was going to compete next year, he had to build up a presence as Anya. That didn't mean that Kaiba had to like it, though.

"Always," Yami agreed as he snuggled closer to Kaiba, pleased that he hadn't been rebuffed as he had feared.

"Good," Kaiba stated, pleased when the talking finally ceased as he waited for sleep to overtake them both after a long day.

* * *

**A/N:** And so another arc of the Entangled Series concludes. It's not the end of the series by far, but I will be taking a hiatus from this ficverse for a little bit to focus on some other works for a little while. Hopefully that's not too upsetting for you all.

The next story up should be the much alluded to **Jealousy Fic** that I've been talking about since _2007_. Nothing like a delay on a project, eh? I think it's time for it to debut, though…

So the next update, whether it's the Jealousy Fic or something else that strikes my fancy, will go up on **Sunday, May 5th. **Please look forward to it! In the meantime, I'll look forward to your reviews on this conclusion!


End file.
